


Recess

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco finds Caitlin during recess.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Recess

Cisco slammed his bright green homework duo-tangs onto her desk with a force that sifted a breeze through Caitlin’s wispy bangs. “I got 87% on my test.” 

It was recess and she had no intention of going outside to get smacked by sailing footballs. Instead, she sat with one leg crossed over the other in her red sundress on top of her desk in the empty classroom. Caitlin rubbed her apple against her dress hem, inspecting every inch of it before putting it in her mouth. Once she’d mistakenly eaten her snack before checking and ended up sinking her teeth right into a bruised peach. She still recoiled at the memory.

“Only 87%?” 

_“Haha._ ” He slumped over his desk until his cheek smushed against his books, head turned to watch her eat. “I knew you’d say that.” 

He brushed some of his thick, wavy hair out of his eyes. 

“You should cut your hair if it bothers you,” she told him. Nevermind her mother said all young boys should have neat hairstyles. Caitlin just found his constant hand brushing annoying for the both of them. Like this, hair flopped over in the front, she could barely see his face. 

He smoothed it back again. “It doesn’t bother me. I want to grow it out like my brother.”

She stayed quiet. She’d seen his brother Dante, who was graduating middle school. His hair was the reason her mother had said that. 

“And it’s not like _I’m_ the one with bangs I can’t stand. You cried." 

He had a point there. 

“87% is good.” She took another bite of her apple. 

"Yeah?" 

She nodded, able to tell that he wasn't quite convinced she believed that. 

He eyed her warily. “What did you get?” 

Caitlin liked Cisco. She liked the way he’d catch up with her in the hall after school to ask about the week’s homework before his school bus came. 

She liked his red and black bomber jacket with the big pockets he always seemed to have candy hidden in. She liked his brown eyes and eyelashes, deeper and prettier than her own, and the smile that was too big for his face. 

She especially liked the way he seemed to think what she had to say was important. They were the only two kids of the three in their sixth-grade class taking higher-level arithmetic that got along, and when teachers assigned group projects or in-class activities he always picked her to be his partner. They weren’t quite there yet, but Caitlin quietly suspected they might become best friends. 

She nodded at the folder sitting beside her. His hand touched it hesitantly, unsure. 

Caitlin rolled her eyes a bit, urging him on to go open the paper folder with all her graded material. There was nothing personal in there. “The second pocket behind the permission slip,” she said, and nearly smashed the half-eaten apple right into her front teeth at her sudden grin. 

He leafed through her documents to pull out the chapter test, flipping through the pages and red check marks to find the circled percentage on the last page. He looked up at her, sucking in a breath audible to even Caitlin as something settled in his gaze. 

Relief? 

Self-satisfaction?

Probably amusement. 

The look alone justified her little stunt. She placed her discarded apple core on the paper towel and straightened her back, refraining from biting her lip to hide her smile. “...Well?” 

“We got the same grade.” Cisco's flat tone sounded like he wanted to claw the smug look off her face with his own hands. 

Caitlin shrugged. She opened her lunchbox for her extra snack as a consolation prize for her haughtiness. She loved doing this to him. “It was a hard test.” 


End file.
